


Even In Another Reality

by Angelicat2



Series: Sheith Angsty Week [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Day 6-torture/pilot error, Gen, Keith's galra eyes and fangs make an appearance, Kind of..., M/M, Mind Control, Minor Injuries, POV Allura (Voltron), Sheith Angst Week 2018, The Altean Empire is crazy evil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 10:08:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15883899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelicat2/pseuds/Angelicat2
Summary: Hira and her scientist figure out that Keith is half-Galra, turning him into a non-cog. Sven kind of helps Keith get back to normal.





	Even In Another Reality

**Author's Note:**

> I am not writing in the accents (mainly Sven's) because I'm not very good at it. Just imagine it if you want to as you read his lines ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> On other notes, I've had this in mind for awhile now so enjoy!!!

"You're no Empress of mine," the Altean spoke with a dark scowl.

"You're no Altean," Allura protested as she sent the woman the same look. A sharp ping sounded as the occupants went silent, looking about the room. The assistant Altean stared at his monitor before he raised a brow in question.

“We have a Galra on this ship,” his brows scrunched down as he inspected the device, “Which makes no sense. We've captured all the remaining Galra unless…”

Allura felt her eyes widen as her body turned cold. Glancing at the others out of the corner of her eye, she saw they had the same look on their faces. Glancing the other way, she saw Keith glare at the two Alteans as the man pointed to their leader. 

“He's the one,” he stated as the magenta-haired woman raised a brow, “He must be half-Galra. Fascinating.”

“Well, whatever he is,” she smirked as she raised her hand, “Take him down.”

Allura heard the others shout in protest as she saw Keith form his sword. Throwing it with a shout, the black bayard plunged into the bot near Lance. As it fell, Allura took one down with her own bayard. As she turned to her right, something stung her neck. Letting out a cry, she yanked it off her. Already feeling the effects, she knew it was a paralyzing dart as she fell to the floor. A few thunks in the background told her that the three and the two other rebels, Sven and Slav, were caught too. Glancing in front of her, she gasped as she saw one of the bots slam Keith onto the floor, pinning him by his chest plate. A developing bruise colored his cheek as he gritted his teeth as the bot pushed down more. Gripping the thing's leg, Keith didn't get far before the Altean man was pulling his hair and Keith stopped struggling as his head was pulled back.

Allura wanted to protest but couldn't bring herself to make a sound quite yet. Keith glared at the lead Altean who sent him a unimpressed stare.

“Take him to become a non-cog.”

“No!” Pidge shouted as the others joined. Allura wasn't sure what that was but she knew it was bad, “Don't do it!”

“Take them to the ship,” she pointed off to the direction they had entered in earlier, “And guard them after taking their weapons away.”

Something lifted her up as she stayed limp in the bot’s hold. Soon, her world was upside down as the machine tossed her over its shoulder. Laying there, Allura could feel her blood rushing to her head as she fought to move. 

Nothing.

Just as the door to the next hall closed, Allura heard Keith's scream of pain.

…..

The good news was that the drug had worn off. They could move normally now. Bad news was that they were heavily guarded by three times the amount of bots then there were of them. They couldn't do anything with that yet.

“It's been vargas,” Pidge stated worriedly as she frowned down at her wrist, “The longer Keith is with them, the more he'll be hurt.”

Allura nodded as she clenched her fists. She glanced to see the others just as angry and worried as she was. Even Sven looked unhappy with the events as he stared at the wall. Moments of silence passed before she heard someone speak up.”

“So…” the man with an accent spoke as he continued to watch the wall, “What is this “Shiro” like? And what is he to your teammate?”

“Well,” Lance started with raised brows, “Shiro's basically you from our reality but without the Swedish accent.”

“Sounds more Norwegian to me,” Pidge interrupted as Lance frowned at her as she shrugged.

“Anyway,” Lance continued as he waved his hands around, “And a patch of white hair. He's...was our leader, but disappeared so Keith is our leader right now.”

“And we're not quite sure what they are to each other,” Allura told him from feet away as dark eyes found her, “Besides best friends of course. We know they are extremely close.”

“Hm…” The man hummed as he nodded absentmindedly with downturned brows. Before any of them could say anything more, the door opened in front of them. It was Hira who strolled into the white room. The Altean sent them a small smirk before she called out something Allura couldn't understand. The door slid open even further as someone walked in. They gasped as they saw who it was. Anger flared through Allura as she scowled at the woman who she had stupidly believed to be good.

It was Keith. His armor was gone, replaced by a skin-tight suit not unlike the other Alteans’. He seemed a little hurt as she saw a few bruises in new places like the base of his neck. His hair was pulled up in a strange ponytail that would have looked good on him any other day. 

The worst part was that he was eerily still. Keith was always moving even when sitting down. His brows would twitch or he'd run his thumb along his other fingers. Keith was much too frozen in place like a robot. His eyes were dull and dead as he stared forward, barely breathing as the woman clapped softly in wicked happiness.

“He resisted for awhile,” she spoke as she brushed some of his hair away from his face. He didn't react at all, “But he eventually saw it our way.”

“This is sick!” Pidge exclaimed as she glared at the woman, “You tortured our friend!”

“It wasn't torture,” the Altean practically growled before calming down, “And it doesn't matter now. Your friend will have a better life now. No need to give into his instincts. The Galra are vicious, and Queen Allura was right to rid us of them a long time ago.”

“A better life?!” Lance shouted as he hissed, “How is being a mind-controlled slave a better life?!? Keith deserves better than that!”

“Yeah!” Hunk nodded as he glared too, “Let him go!”

“There is nothing to let go,” she smirked again before stepping away, “He can't go back to his old ways ever again. It's better this way. He's improved a lot.”

“Because you took away his personality and soul,” Allura shouted as she frowned deeply, “That is no Altean way to bring peace.”

“Your Atlea was weak,” the other protested before more than half of the bots filed out of the room as she faced Keith, “Guard this room. Don't let anyone in or out except for me. If needed, knock them out but don't kill them.”

And then she was gone. The door closed as Keith stood there. The remaining gladiators stood posted around the room, only four of them. 

“Keith?” Hunk asked nervously only to get no reply from the expressionless teammate, “Man?”

“How do we snap him out of this?” Pidge muttered to them as she messed with her wrist computer, “I can't hack into anything further than this room, but if we can connect to the device on his head, maybe I can use that to disconnect it.”

“There's an 82 percent chance that doing so could cause irreversible brain damage,” they glared at the alternate Slav who only widened one eye back. They had forgotten how annoying the ally could be, “But there is an 98 percent chance that he'll be fine.”

“Okay…” Lance trailed off before they all looked at each other again, “What are we doing?”

“Well,” Pidge sent the unmoving half-Galra a raised eyebrow before she moved the others to huddle around each other as she started to whisper, “We can use a distraction to get Keith's attention off of some of us.”

“The bots?” Allura asked curiously, knowing the Green Paladin must have had a plan, “And the alarm.”

“Two of us need to distract Keith,” she glanced at Lance and Sven who nodded solemnly, “While the rest of us take out the robots at the same time. After that, we have about two doboshes to take down Keith and get ready to face the other Alteans.”

“Okay.”

Allura frowned as Pidge pushed Lance who shouted in surprise.

“What the heck, Pidge!”

The look she sent them made Allura suddenly understand what she was doing. She was trying to get them spread out to attack faster. Smart.

“This is all Allura's fault!” Hunk joined in as he “glared” at her, “We just had to inspect the half-there ship.”

“I couldn't leave people there, especially not Alteans,” she shouted as she pushed the paladin across the room, “I'll be over here!” 

She crossed her arms as she sat down by the bot in the far right corner from the door. She saw green armor go over to her opposite as Slav scurried to the last spot with a sigh.

“There's a 45 percent chance-”

“Oh shut it,” Lance stated as he and Sven sat down closer to Keith who only continued to stare forward. Moments went by as Allura pretended to be angry. All too soon, Pidge gave the signal. Springing up, she slammed into hers as she heard the other three crash and short out. Snapping the head off with her strength, she turned back as Lance and Sven distracted Keith. The paladin had his bayard in hand, activating it as he stood there numbly moving his eyes from the Blue Paladin to the Guns of Gamara rebel. 

Before anyone could blink, Keith's blade formed and he slammed the blunt end of the sword into Lance's armor, the younger flying back into the wall with a shout. Hunk went down next with another well-aimed hit, out of breath and dazed a bit. Slav crawled up the swinging paladin who backed up into the wall before throwing the other off. Pidge swung at his stomach only for him to block her with an armored wrist before tossing her onto Hunk like it wasn't anything big. Allura got ready as Keith ignored Sven momentarily to came after her. The whole time, his face never changed from the flat look. 

It scared her.

Taking a deep breath in, she swung her fist with about half her full strength. Although it was much stronger than what she had used on Hunk earlier, Keith wasn't fazed as he ducked it. Pulling up, he kicked at her. Twisting to the right, she didn't see the foot hook her ankle until she crashed into the hard floor. Looking up, she waited as the sword raced for her head to knock her out.

“Keith,” For a moment, Allura lost her breath at the emotions in the stranger's voice. It sounded so much like the Shiro they knew, down to even the smallest waiver he used around only Keith. The accent didn't even change that. Keith froze with his blade just an inch from her temple.

“I'm not your Shiro,” he started as Keith stared at her dully, still in place, “And I have no idea what you have been through. But in this reality, I have a best friend named Akira. He's half Altean and a lot like you.”

The paladin blinked once as he held the sword to Allura's face still. The others were stuck in place, waiting the situation through as the man continued.

“He's a fighter, strong as any I've ever met,” the man explained with a serious expression as Keith seemed to listen to him, “He's kind, honorable, not much of a social person but I like him anyway. He's very important to me and much more than just a friend.”

Keith didn't move.

“And if your Shiro is anything like me, he would want you to fight this,” the man smiled as he stared at Keith softly, “Come on, Keith.”

For a tick, she thought it would work. But then the doors opened, Hira and the scientist coming inside with annoyed expressions as some of the paladins shifted to stand up. She saw Hunk rubbing his head as Lance stretched his own arm out stiffly. She got up as Keith pulled his weapon away.

“What a shame,” the woman frowned at them boredly, “We were going to try you against the Empire. But it looks like four strangers from another reality and two rebels were killed when their half-breed Galra turned wild. Our bots were just defending us and accidently hit a person or two.”

They all glared at her.

“Start with that blue-clad one,” she commanded as she started for the door. Said bots raised their guns and one fired off a bullet as the paladin stood there with wide eyes. Suddenly, someone shoved into him, letting out a cry as they fell to the floor.

“SHIRO!” 

Keith shouted as they all froze in shock. Even the evil two stopped as they turned around. Standing feet away from them all was Keith who had an angry look on his face. Sweat littered his pale, bruised face as he practically growled. Sharp teeth hung out of his mouth like mini fangs. His eyes took on a yellow glow as his irises shrunk into tiny slits. 

With a snarl, Keith raced forward, shocking them all. Thrusting his hand out to the right, he shattered the plate of the nearest gladiator. His bayard formed in the left as he cut right through two more like they were butter. Taking on the fourth and fifth ones, he took them down just as quickly. Skidding his way under the last one, he hit the scientist on the head before lunging at the woman who just barely formed her own sword. Back and forth they fought as Allura watched them. A moment of unbalance in her form was her undoing as Keith brought the sword down on her temple. She crumbled as Keith swayed dangerously. Hunk caught the leader before he fell all the way. They all rushed to him.

“Get it off, get it off, get it off,” he panted wildly as his hands clawed at the machine still attached to his head, eyes still tainted golden as he scratched his face, drawing blood, “Get it off, get it off, get it off!”

“I will now,” Pidge quickly hooked up her computer to the grey plate connected to the shaking man's head, “It's okay. It'll only take a moment. Hold on, Keith.”

Keith shuddered violently as he groaned in pain. Allura felt a pang at the sound. Another sound alerted her to someone approaching them, but she didn't have to worry as Sven plopped down gingerly ticks later.

“Shiro,” Keith called out as he twisted his head towards the other man who just winced at both his wound and the way Keith said it, “Hurts.”

“I know,” Sven smiled as he pushed Keith's bangs out of his face, calming him down, “Hold on. You're gonna be alright.”

“You too,” Keith panted even more as his eyes watered a little, “Gotta find you. Not a leader like you. Miss you.”

“It's okay,” the man chuckled softly, “You'll do it. I know you. You'll find me.”

A small ping filled the air as the device fell off of the younger man. He froze for a moment before a small sigh of relief left his lips and his eyes closed. Moments passed with just their breathing as sounds before his eyes opened, as normal as ever. Blinking he stared at Sven.

“Sven?” He squinted as he raised his hand to his head, “What…”

“Uh…” Hunk spoke up as he waved at the door, “I'd love to stay and explain, but we really should get going.”

“The comet!” Pidge shouted as they all remembered their mission, “We have to retrieve it!”

“Go!” Slav shooed them away with a few hands as he held Sven up, “I have him. Get to your ships and get out of here.”

“Thank you,” Allura nodded as she looked at them, gaze momentarily sticking to the alternate Shiro as he nodded back, “Hunk and I'll get Keith back to his lion.”

Taking the friend under his arm, she marched out of there as Hunk got on Keith's other side. Not far outside of the room, they found their missing bayards and Keith's blade. Walking down empty hallways, they soon ended up launched into space where they deposited Keith in his lion before going to their own. Before she left the machine, she happened to hear Keith muttering something under his breath about finding Shiro.

She knew he would.


End file.
